The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving wet performance and dry performance in good balance.
Unidirectional tread patterns comprising oblique grooves extending from the tread center region to the tread edges are widely employed in motorcycle tires.
A technique to increase the widths and volumes of the oblique grooves in order to improve grip on wet roads (wet performance) is well known in the tire art. If such technique is employed, however, the ground contacting area and the rigidity of the tread portion are decreased, and grip on dry roads (dry performance) tends to deteriorate.